Sonic Adventure 3
by Kid Anime
Summary: Currently being Re-written. Witness the epic tale of the True Blue himself as he goes on a thrilling quest to stop Dr. Eggman's plans for World Domination once and for all! But a powerful dark force is uprising. An all-out war between Good & Evil begins!
1. Sonic: Enemy Battle & Shadow: Stage 01

**Sonic Adventure 3**

**I don't own Sonic**

**Chapter 1: New Adventures**

* * *

8:50 at the beach

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog was just taking a stroll down Emerald Coast when he turned around to see a Hero Chao running towards him. "Chao!" cried the chao as it hid behind Sonic for protection. "Hey, little guy, what are you running from?" asked the hero. A giant robot that landed in front of Sonic answered his question.

"Give me the chao immediately." demanded the robot.

"You'll have to beat me first!" cockily said Sonic with his signature grin.

The huge machine shot multiple missiles at the blue blur which he dodged with his pure speed. "Yow! He's not playing around, my quills almost got fried!" After the exclaimation, stating the obvious, he hit the robot with one of his signature Homing Attacks. It seemed to have no effect.

"Your resistance is futile." Lasers were launched at our hero which were avoided with ease. "Enough! GIVE ME THE CHAO!"

"If I handed him over to you that easily, it wouldn't be any fun now would it?" sarcastically remarked Sonic. The robot slammed its fist at him but he jumped on top of it and used his Bounce Attack to repeatedly bounce his way up. With a final strike to the head, a fiery explosion occured with the speed demon narrowly escaping it.

"Chao!" cried the happily excited chao. "Don't worry little guy, you can go now." reassured the chao's savior. As Sonic tried to leave the chao kept tugging at his leg to come along. "You wanna follow me?" The chao landed on Sonic's head for the answer. "Ok, your name is… Rourou!" Rourou smiled at his new name. "Ok, Rourou, Let's go!" And with that, Sonic took off having gained a new friend.

* * *

9:00 in the city

* * *

As Sonic and his newfound chao Rourou were strolling around Central City, an all too familiar voice to the True Blue was heard. "SONIC!" yelled a pink hedgehog at the top of her lungs. This was none other than Amy Rose, Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend. "Hi, Amy." replied Sonic with a small wave, about to make his daily departure when Rourou happily jumped from Sonic's head and landed on Amy's.

"Sonic, I never knew you had a chao." inquired Amy as she was playing with said chao.

"I just got him today. Picked him up after knocking out another of Eggman's clunkers. His name is Rourou." explained Sonic. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be on my way now." With that, he picked up his newfound little companion and dashed away. "HEY, SONIC, WAIT FOR ME!" shouted Amy as she chased him around the bustling city streets.

As Sonic was escaping the clutches of his "lover", he constantly kept watch behind him to make sure Amy wasn't getting any closer. Unfortunately, he wasn't watching where he was going and ran into a innocent bystander, sending both crashing to the hard cement ground. The civilian that our hero so recklessly rammed into was a red hood wearing kangaroo and as she picked herself up off the cold-pavement, all she could do was stare at Sonic, her eyes filled with lust.

"Uh...Sorry about that..." said Sonic.

"That's ok, cutie..." replied the kangaroo as she winked at the azure hero. "My name's Janine Roo, what's yours?" asked Janine as she introduced herself.

"My name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" answered the celebrity hedgehog with his usual heroic grin. "Sonic, huh? Cute name for a cute guy..." she said as she made her way towards him. Amy dashed right in front of Sonic and took a protective stance. "BACK OFF, HE'S MINE!" yelled Amy. "Oh really? We'll have to see about that now won't we?" Janine said as she took her own fighting stance.

* * *

10:00 in a mountainous region

* * *

"Hmm... It's got to be around here somewhere..." This was muttered by another hedgehog. No no, not Sonic but his infamous "clone" and rival: Shadow the Hedgehog. As he roamed around what appeared to be a base un-detected, he had someone accompanying him. She asked "Shadow, are you sure?" while flying right near the ebony Anti-Hero. This was the elite super sexy spy and G.U.N. Agent: Rouge the Bat.

"I'm getting a signal...it's close..." The second Shadow had stated this, the floor starting moving down through a tunnel with a glass pod covering them. "Damn, an elevator... We're getting farther away from the Chaos Emerald..." As the elevator stopped, the two of them looked around, examining the floor they were on. Shadow immidiately started running and then skating towards stairs leading upwards with Rouge right behind him. As he reached the top he came across a couple of Egg Pawns that were easily destroyed with Homing Attacks.

Skating along for a little bit longer drove him to came across a spring that was too high for him to reach. "Allow me." said his teammate as she flew her way to the spring with the Ultimate Life holding her hand. They both stomped down onto the pad which caused them to bounce far up into the higher levels of the base.

"The signal, it's strong again!" As they landed they found the Yellow Chaos Emerald, brightly colored and suspended in a tube of sorts. "Let's get the emerald and get outta this place." proclaimed Rouge as she went to retrieve it.

_"Something's not right, it's not just one I'm sensing..." _thought Shadow but then, in a blinding flash of light, a blue-white hedgehog came out of a portal which the Black Arms descendent recognized as Chaos Control. "Finally, the third emerald is mine!" said this new character as punched through the container. But as he reached for it, he was kicked away.

"And who might you be?" Shadow asked as he grabbed the jewel. "My name is Sin the Hedgehog." began Sin as he stood up and approach his oppresor. "I need these gems of power for my own reasons that are none of your concern!" He proceeded to Homing Attack Shadow only to get stopped by one of Rouge's Drill Drives.

"Hmm...Another Chaos Control user...Let's see who's stronger."


	2. Amy: VS Character & Shadow: VS Character

**Sonic Adventure 3**

**I don't own Sonic**

**Chapter 2: The Teams, New & Old**

* * *

10:30 in the city

* * *

"Not bad... for a little hedgehog." said Janine in-between panting.

"You're not a bad opponent either..." responded Amy almost in respect of her kangaroo foe. "Now to stop playing around..." Janine jumped high into the air and then launched her signature Smash Stomps at Amy knocking the pink hedgehog off her feet and onto the ground. She struck back with her beloved Piko Piko Hammer which sent the flirt flying across a street and almost getting herself run over by a car. People who were passingby observing it all had the same thing on their minds, WTF!? Seeing how this was causing a scene Sonic felt like it was his responsibility to stop them but at the same time, he also didn't want to miss a good cat fight.

Janine started attacking Amy with her Kickbox Barrage Combo which got easily blocked by the mallet. "That damn hammer is gonna get in my way...Striking Kick!" cried out the kangaroo girl as she used the strength in her strong legs to kick Amy's weapon out of her hands.

"Ok then, A little Excerboxing (A/N: See Sonic Battle for the GBA for Amy's Excerboxing) will be good for losing carbs!" This being said, she kicked Janine in her stomach, making sure she felt the force of the boot she was wearing.

"You're nothing but a fangirl, you can't possibly beat me!" Janine threw Amy onto a brick wall. "I'M NOT A FANGIRL!" yelled Amy as she repeatedly dished out powerful jabs and hooks towards her foe. "NOW I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" The red-hood donning female punched the red dress wearing one in her face. Following up with a backflip that nearly shattered Amy's jaw and used a move she named Corkscrew Heel Headbutt to slam both of her feet into the gut of our heroine and spin around like a screw for extra pain. This caused her to cough up some blood and just when she thought the worst was over, she got used as a spring and finally got her forehead smashed in by a deadly headbutt.

"Hmph...I told you there was no way you could win." said Janine, then she grabbed Sonic roughly.

"Hey! What-re you-Mmph!" He had locked lips with her's against his will. Upon seeing this, an infuriated Amy with sheer power of will alone managed to ignore her injuries and charge at this young woman who dare kiss her Sonikku, only to run face first into a powerful spin kick that knocked her down once more.

"Later, hot stuff..." The kangaroo winked at Sonic and walked away. "Amy! Are you alright!?" the male hedgehog screamed out, desperately trying to wake up his friend. Rourou's attempts were no good either. After watching the horror of one of its friends get mercilessly beaten to a pulp, the chao cried silently on Amy's chest and as she lay there unconscious with blood-stained clothes, a badly bruised stomach and leaking forehead, a tear managed to escape her closed eyes and roll down her cheek.

* * *

10:45 in a mountainous region

* * *

"CHAOS CONTROL!"****exclaimed Shadow as he managed to once again save himself from death via huge falls down a sharp, rocky canyon.

"You cannot defeat me..." said Sin as he Homing Attacked the Anti-Hero's forehead.

"Okay...I see I underestimated you..." said a now tiring Shadow while panting. "But that's a mistake I won't make twice!"

His body started glowing a bright red and as Rouge knew what he was about to do she flew quite a distance away for cover. "CHAOS BLAST!" The Ultimate Life Form had unleashed one of his most powerful techniques at close range, thinking he had won. But little did he know, he was far from done. As Shadow was about to punch the still-standing hedgehog in his face, all he did was smirk.

Next thing he knew, his entire fist had been cut and bleeding. "But...how's that possible?" asked a puzzled Rouge. "Do you like it? It's my Quill Spike Technique. It allows me to extend the quills on my body into needles that can pierce pure steel." Sin demonstrated this unique skill and punched through a piece of Dr. Eggman's base that had been gradually dented as they fought.

"I'm not about to lose!" exclaimed Shadow as he launched multiple Chaos Spears at this formidable foe. What he saw next shocked him even more.

The Chaos Spears****had been frozen solid in mid-air. "I wasn't finished yet..." The spears were then shot at Shadow. He was about to jump out of the way but couldn't as he suddenly felt chilled, his feet had been frozen in place. All he could do was take the hits and fall. My Quill Spikes come from my cryogenic abilities..." explained Sin.

"Cryogenic?" repeated a now badly wounded Shadow. "It's basically the ability to control ice." This was answered as a palm was placed in front of the ebony hedgehog's face. Freeze Flame!" A burst of pure ice energy was what did him in. "I'll be taking that Chaos Emerald you have now." Sin had as he pryed the gem out of Shadow's hand.

Unable to take it any longer, the bat dove in and attempted to spin kick him but was countered by a powerful Homing Attack followed by a Spin Throw onto the ground, making sure she landed headfirst. Finally, a knee to her back sent her into an unconscious state alongside her teammate. "Looks like you've been knocked out cold..." taunted Sin as he laughed and walked away knowing that he had easily defeated the Ultimate Life Form without breaking a sweat.

* * *

11:00 in the grasslands

* * *

"Now where's the next Sol Emerald?"

This was said by a male white hedgehog as he was floating in the air. He was accompanied by a female purple cat who was searching high and low for said jewel. She then bumped into something but when she looked to see what it was, nothing was there. "Huh?"

"Hey Blaze, what's up?" addressed the hedgehog. "Oh nothing Silver, I thought I had felt something here..." the feline answered while trying to feel the air, mimicing a mime's movements.

"You can let go of my horn now." Suddenly a purple chameleon became visible. This was none other than Espio the Chameleon, the Chaotix's primary stealth member. "Well, well. Who's this?" asked the cat.

"Blaze, meet my friend Espio." replied Silver. "I had met him before when we defeated Eggman Nega's monstrosity, a new version of the Iblis Flames." (A/N: To all who don't know what he's talking about, play Sonic Rivals 2 for the PSP.) "Nice to see you too Silver. But I'm on an important mission." Espio said while holding up a letter in his hand. "We're in some serious trouble..."


	3. Sonic: Badnik Swarm

**Sonic Adventure 3**

**I don't own Sonic**

**Chapter 3: The Teams, New & Old (continued)**

* * *

11:00 in the grasslands

* * *

"According to our sources," started Espio, "There's an evil force that's slowly growing."

"Is it more poweful than the Iblis?" asked Blaze. "WAY more powerful." responded the ninja. "It seems to get its power from multi-dimensional energies like-"

"The Chaos and Sol Emeralds..." the princess had finished her teammate's sentence with a slight look of worry expressed.

"Then there's no time to lose!" announced Silver. "Let's split up to recover the emeralds quicker!"

"Yes, more ground will be covered...But how will we contact each other once an emerald is found?" inquired Blaze.

"I've got that one covered." Espio had handed each of the two a walkie-talkie which was safely put away. The trio then nodded and ran off in seperate ways in search of the powerful gems.

* * *

12:00 in the city

* * *

"There you go Amy. Get some rest." Sonic had silently said as he pulled up a blanket around a sleeping Amy. They were currently in Station Square Hospital where the speed demon had rushed his fallen friend there as fast as he could.

"Chao Chao..." was the noise a sad Rourou made, still a bit shaken up from witnessing such a beating for the first time of its "many" lives. (A/N: Play Sonic Adventure 2 Battle and raise Chao in the Chao Garden to understand the reincarnation and evolutions of the creatures)

"I know buddy...I should've done something earlier. But no, I let the fight continue, thinking she could win..." All of this was being spoken with the hedgehog's head down. What his chao was witnessing was one of Sonic the Hedgehog's rare solliquoy moments.

"C'mon Rourou, let's let her get well." Before their departure, the hero looked back at her peaceful calm demeanor. He couldn't help himself nor did he fully realize what he was doing but Sonic had planted a small soft kiss on Amy's forehead. Something that, if awake, she would rejoice at happily. Soon after they had taken their leave, the Rose girl was stirring up a little. "S-sonic...?"

* * *

12:15 in the plains

* * *

As Sonic was speeding along like the famous blue blur he is, something fell from the bushes right in front of him. The figure revealed itself to be a hedgehog. This hedgehog however, was female, and had lavender-colored fur with three bangs hanging sideways in front of her face. She was wearing a white jacket, blue pants and red shoes however her clothes looked as if they were torn and she had scratches across her pale cheeks.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Sonic as he lended a helping hand. "Back away!" shouted out the girl before pushing Sonic to the ground. "Hey! What's your problem?"

"I SAID BACK AWAY FROM ME!" She then used a Homing Attack but, being the quick guy he is, countered with his own. Afterwards, Rourou decided to fly off of it's owner's head to the safety of a nearby tree branch, away from harm.

"If it's a fight you want, then its a fight you'll get!" Spin Dashes were executed left and right from the two. After about a good five minutes, the clash ended in a draw, both of them tired from spinning. When the girl got a better look at her opponent, she realized she made a huge mistake.

"I'M SORRY!" yelled the girl as she broke apart, crying on the ground. "Now now, it's gonna be alright." assured Sonic as he once again lent out a helping hand. This time she accepted it and wiped the tears off her face. "M-my names Song..." said the lavender hedgehog introducing herself while politely courtesying. "And I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" answered the famous hero with his signature flashy grin and thumbs up.

Upon seeing this, Song smiled a little but the moment ended quickly as the clouds of the field around them became dark. A battleship Sonic recognized as the Egg Carrier flew by over their heads in it's massive glory. "Eggman!"

"Eggman?" asked the now friendly pre-teen who was deeply confused. Before explanations could be delivered, hundreds of Egg Pawn Pawns (A/N: The orange enemies introduced in Sonic Heroes) flew out of the cockpit and surrounded the two. But, as if on cue, two figures appeared beside them. One of them was surprisingly Amy and the other was a purple swallow who was remembered as Wave. "What are you two doing here?"

"Do you wanna ask questions, or do you wanna take down these pieces of walking scrap metal?" answered Wave as she pulled out a wrench and swung it at a Pawn Pawn, wiping its head clean off its robotic shoulders. "Fine, let's do this." a grinning Sonic said before a massive fight broke out between Team Sonic and the Eggman Army.

* * *

12:45 in the plains

* * *

"Song, look out!" exclaimed the speedy hedgehog as he Bounce Attacked the last of the Pawn Pawns. Looking upon all the scattered pieces of machinery and metal, Wave somehow felt at home.

"Ok Amy, what are you doing out of the hospital?" a slightly exhausted Sonic had asked. "Well... you see..." Amy began but before she could finish, a loud roar was heard behind them and then out of nowhere an energy ray shot out towards Song. "GET DOWN!" She did was she was told but didn't realize it caused her newfound friend to take the full hit of the attack, blasting him far way from the field they were at.

"SONIC!" cried out Amy. "CHAO!" yelled Rourou at the top of its tiny lungs while pointing at something. This something, was a monster that had turned out to be the BioLizard, the prototype Ultimate Life Form that caused Sonic and Shadow so much trouble in the events of Sonic Adventure 2. "Looks like that hedgehog will have to be our second priority." said Wave, as she, Song and Amy prepared to take down the BioLizard once and for all.


	4. Song: Enemy Battle

**Sonic Adventure 3**

**I don't own Sonic**

**Chapter 4: More Surprises**

* * *

1:10 in the plains

* * *

The Biolizard prepared to shoot another energy ray at them which the femme fatale trio dodged. "This is annoying me..." said Wave as she set off dynamite packs she had placed next to the beast damaging it greatly. It shrieked out then jumped and attempted to squash them. One of Song's Homing Attacks was intended to stop it but proved to be futile as she had been knocked back by a shockwave from it's immense landing. It then shot Dark Matter balls at everyone which they barely dodged by dropping down to the ground, letting the lethal attacks fly by over them.

The prototype began to rest afterwards. "Here's my chance!" shouted Amy as she grinded up one of its pipes and delivered a fatal blow from the Piko Piko Hammer onto its life support system causing the "Ultimate Life" to stomp and make earthquakes. The pink hedgehog had used her Propeller Hammer Jump to float for a minute, avoiding the quakes whilst her teammates retreated a fair distance away so they weren't shaken up.

The BioLizard roared as small pink egg-shaped orbs formed around it. This was it's defense. These orbs, designed out to explode on contact with the enemy, were sent out in random directions. Amy, unfortunately didn't have the strength to evade from her battle with Janine so she used her hammer to block. "T-this one's mine!" A brave Song had proclaimed as she Homing Attacked each orb making her way up until she hit the life support system again.

Taking no more chances, the beast then changed the gravity causing Song, Wave and Amy to float in mid-air while doing their best to dodge Dark Matter balls, orbs and energy rays. "Copy..." chanted the lavender hedgehog as her hands began glowing alongside her eyes changing color from their normal turquoise to a flashing yellow. Afterwards she launched her own Dark Matter ball at her giant foe. With the creature distracted, Wave managed to navigate her floating to right atop the life support system.

"TAKE THIS!" she struck it hard with her wrench causing it to break. As the gravity returned to normal and the BioLizard breathed its last breath, the female trio had succeeded in taking down the Prototype Ultimate Life form. (A/N: Talk about Girl power!)

Their victory was short as Rourou pointed out a bomb that appeared out of the BioLiazrd's now destroyed "heart".

"OH NO, WHAT WILL WE DO!?" cried out Amy whose determined face became that of extreme worry. Things only got worse as a robot dropped in front of them. "You... you're the one that attacked me...Not Sonic!" declared Song.

This mysterious figure revealed itself to be Metal Sonic, Sonic's robotic copy. "Capture Amy Rose." spoke Metal Sonic as he punched Amy in the stomach with enough force to cause her to pass out. "Objective Completed." With that said, Metal had jumped away and escaped.

"W-we've gotta chase him!" shouted the youngest of them about to run after her oppresor. "CHAO CHAO!" Rourou pointed to the bomb once again, it's timer close to reaching "00:00"

"No time!" Wave hurriedly grabbed Song and Rourou, jumped on her Extreme Gear (A/N: See Sonic Riders for Extreme Gear) and rode away before the explosion could engulf them.

* * *

1:35 in the sky

* * *

A human or what appeared to be a human had witnessed the whole thing from high above. She floated her way to the end of a platform, turned around and purposely fell off as she made her descent towards the ground. This "woman" was none other than NiGHTS, the purple jester of the NiGHTS Universe.

NiGHTS floated her way across the sky until she got to a Pinball board which she landed on. Inside, she immidiately got herself launched out of a cannon, destroying any creatures who dared to cross her path. The heroine repeatedly bounced across bumpers until she fell into a room where, as she made her way across. Flying crossbreeds of rams and devilish angels known as Yikkes prepared to barrage her with arrows.

Thinking fast, NiGHTS pulled her hands into her sleeves, turning them into blades which were used to cut the Yikkes down to size. Upon reaching the outside portion of the pinball board, something blue was spotted and sticking out of the clouds. Reverting her sleeves to normal, she picked it up by one of it's legs unveiling itself to be none other than our hero Sonic.

He had awoken in a daze. "What happened?" asked the blue blur. NiGHTS couldn't talk but was very capable of using telepathy to communicate. "I am NiGHTS, I'm afraid our realms may be in grave danger."

"Danger? Wait... Why do I feel like we've met before..." a reminscing Sonic had inquired while trying to figure out exactly who NiGHTS was. The jester smiled and said "No time for that now." as she pointed to the rest of the Sky Pinball Board. Getting the jidst of what he was going to do next, he turned and said "No problem! Race ya'!" NiGHTS floated across while Sonic jumped off bumpers of the pinball course and together they were determined to save their worlds.


	5. Sonic: Stage 02

**Sonic Adventure 3**

**I don't own Sonic**

**Chapter 5: Aerial Events**

* * *

2:00 in the sky

* * *

"YAHOO!" The world famous blue blur was having the thrill of his life whilst jumping through giant paraloops in the world of Nightopia. This allowed him to defy gravationial physics and run on air much like riding the turbulence of an Extreme Gear. He sped his way through waves of Yikkes using the Sonic Boost (A/N: His speed technique from Unleashed) with NiGHTS right behind him. She turned to him and with telepathy said "Now isn't this just grand?"

"You bet! It's great!" Sonic then shifted to grinding on the currents through loop de loops and in all directions. "Might we get back on course as to where we're going though?" the jester had reminded him of his current task. "Sorry, guess I was having a little too much fun." He jumped off of the air and back onto a cloud but then... "Oof! Do you mind!?" The blue hedgehog looked back at his new teammate who shrugged. "Down here!"

Sonic then picked up a sword who spoke in a Ye Olde English accent. "No apologies OR greetings? Such is the behavior of a true knave." Our hero frowned at the sword and turned the hilt around so that its face was towards him. "Nice to see you too Caliburn. And stop calling me Knave!"

"Sir Sonic, I am sure you are aware of the threat that looms over your world, correct?" asked the mystic sword. "Yes I had informed him of that."

"I beg your pardon? When had your voice suddenly become so...shrill?" With a look of disbelief, Caliburn's wielder answered "That's not me..." He then turned the face of the hilt towards NiGHTS. "She said it."

"I apologize milady, where are my manners?" began the blade. "I am Caliburn, a sword amongst swords! And you are?"

"Boy...for a great sword you're not exactly sharp are ya'?" a sarcastic Sonic had commented. Meanwhile, this had sent the lady of the group into a giggling fit. "I am NiGHTS, a first level Nightmaren. It is a pleasure to meet you good sir."

"And it as a pleasure to make your acquaintance madame." Caliburn then motioned towards Sonic. "Now do you see what it is truly like to be smooth?"

"Oh yeah...you're the SMOOTHEST of them all." answered the still sarcasm using hedgehog. "Ha! And I was right! Definitely not sharp at all!" The sword had released itself from the grip of his master, clearly offended. "How dare you! Have you no shame?"

"Yeah yeah, I never was the best with manners." This reunion was cut short as an arrow, larger than that of a Yikke's was shot going directly towards Sonic, aiming at his chest but the True Blue used his trusty blade to defend. Shortly afterwards someone looking VERY similar to NiGHTS had descended down in front of them. However, this person was donning a red attire as opposed to NiGHTS' purple and was a bit burlier in terms of physique.

"Ah so you are the Legnedary Blue Hedgehog..." he had began, also using telepathy as NiGHTS does. "At last we meet, and of course you. Sister..."

"Brother!" the friendly jester exclaimed. "What do you want with me?"

"Why nothing of course...rather than making you regret having left Wizeman!" The evil of the two sibling bared his claws as he spoke, floating closer and closer to NiGHTS with each word that was said.

"Reala! It's not too late! Reject the Wicked! Help me save our world of Nightopia!" the Nightmaren desperately offered in an attempt to avoid confrontation.

"This isn't just about Wizeman...it's about proving that I'M the better half!" Reala charged at his sibling but was stopped by none other than Caliburn in the hands of his trusted swordsman. "I shall not let any harm come to Lady NiGHTS!"

"And you're just the kind that I don't take too kind to!" proclaimed Sonic in agreement of his weapon. "Blue Hedgehog...?" began the red demonic Nightmaren. "More like blue vermin...Begone!" Reala's right hand had become a blade, similar to Caliburn's and he slashed at our hero who backflipped to avoid serious damage.

"Shall we teach this ruffian a few manners, Sir Sonic?" the sword inquired. "Oh, we shall! Let's go!"

"You can count me in too!" a rather eager NiGHTS had said readying his cutting sleeves. "It makes no difference. Come at me if you dare!"

* * *

2:15 in a different part of the sky

* * *

Wave, Song and Rourou were flying by on Wave's Extreme Gear: Type-W, when they got near the Egg Carrier. "Ok, let's land there." suggested the rouge but as they began their descent, the strong turbulence of the stratospherical winds threw the three of them of Wave's gear causing her beloved board to fall all the way back down to Earth.

"Damn...There goes our only way down..." cursed the Babylonian while gritting her teeth. "L-let's find that Metal copy of Sonic W-while we're here..." said Song while walking across the deck. "CHAO!" exclaimed Rourou while pointing to a tram that was parked on deck. "There's our way in!" proclaimed Wave. Before they could make their way inside however, all cannons on the deck began to fire at what appeared to be a green blur.

_"Wait... I know who that is..."_ thought the alien rider trying to get a better look at the mysterious blur. A hooked giant mechanical claw shot out and struck the back end of its target causing it to lose control and fly around in multiple directions. It was headed straight towards the girls and their Chao companion but it managed to pull back upwards to avoid crashing into them. Now the problem was that by pulling up, it had kicked up a lot of wind, knocking them off their feet and the Egg Carrier, plummeting back to Earth.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU IDIOT!" swore Wave as she, Song and Rourou fell to certain doom.


	6. Sonic: VS Character

**Sonic Adventure 3**

**I don't own Sonic**

**Chapter 6: Battles Befitting Knights and the Awakening of Dark**

* * *

2:30 in the sky

* * *

"Enough!" cried out a tiring Reala. With his arm still in the cutting form he locked blades once again with Sonic. The two of them spoke in-between each swing of the Sword Clash.

"Why-are-you-getting-involved-with-matters-that-aren't your own!" They paused and locked again then it was Sonic's time to answer. "Because-she's-my-friend! And-I-won't-let-any-more-of-my-friends-be-HURT!" The Knight of the Wind won the clash and thrusted forward but the Nightmaren jumped back only to get struck in the ribs by his sibling and fall with his deadly limb reverting to it's normal state.

"Brother, please!" NiGHTS began, desperate to speak some sense into her brother. "It's not too late, reject the Wicked as I have. Help us save our world of Nightopia." Getting up the red jester answered by cold-heartedly saying "Didn't I already say I'd make you regret betraying Wizeman! You were one of us, you might've became his second-in-command! But NO, your heart is pitiful and weak. This is why I'm here..." Reala with razor sharp claws bared, dashed at his sister. "TO TOUGHEN IT UP AND MAKE YOU SEE THE TRUTH!"

His speed was too fast for the purple Fly-type Nightmaren to counteract, but being the Fastest Thing Alive we all know and love, Sonic executed his Soul Surge technique and landed a powerful Axe Kick to Reala's back and was about to follow it up with a series of mid-air slashes. But it wasn't enough, for the evil jester had turned around to face his speedy foe and rake at his chest. "Now!" Caliburn had shouted. With expert timing, the mighty blade defended against the strikes.

A completely unphased Reala merely grinned as his irises shrank and began to glow a hot pink color. Shortly afterwards, lasers shot at the King Arthur incarnate with great knockback, also causing him to drop the sacred sword as he skid along a platform.

"Any last words?" offered the villain before cacking evilly as all villains do. "Yeah...GO!" After a quick nod, NiGHTS disappeared and reappeared beside her brother with some sort of entity forming in the palms of her hands. "Dream Sphere!" Once pushed out, the colorful attack began to expand until it became a blast of the forceful variety, blowing Reala away.

"Raarrgh!" He had fell beside where Caliburn landed and once he did, a wicked smile spread across his lips. "Get away from him!" demanded the speed demon but to no avail. Reala got up and grabbed the hilt, with some dark substance oozing out of the tip of the blade. "Unhand me this instant!" The sword struggled with all of it's might to break free of the tight grasp of an unfamiliar hand. "This should prove to be a nice parting gift...Time to play with it!"

In a crimson blur, Reala executed his own Soul Surge. Sonic braced himself for the worst but it never came. NiGHTS had blocked against each blow with her hardened sleeves which were beginning to crack until the defense lasted no longer and gave out. With a mighty slash, the good-hearted Nightmaren had lay on the pure white cloud, contaminating it with the red fluids that were dripping out of her.

"Sonic...the Hedgehog...I am glad to have met you..." with blood-stained lips she smiled and passed out.

* * *

2:35 in the base of G.U.N.

* * *

"RRRAAAAHHH!" Shadow was tearing through drones that were blasting at him as part of a training regiment. His attacks were strong but the same could not be said for his defense, instead of attempting to dodge, avoid, evade, nullify or any combination of the four, he simply took any hits that were launched at him, pressing his force to halt them.

Rouge eventually walked in on his session and tried to talk some sense into him. "Come on. Even the Ultimate Life Form needs his rest hun." He completely tuned himself out to anyone in his environment however, focusing solely on improving his skills. But suddenly he stopped. "Kuh...!" He started kneeling down with his body looking as if it were showing resistance to something.

"Shadow? What's wrong?" His bat friend asked while walking over to him. "This...power...where's it coming from...?"

"Power? What are you talking about?" Inquired the spy. "I don't know exactly what it is...but it's overwhelming...and reeking of evil..."

* * *

2:40 in the sky

* * *

"C'mon, NiGHTS! Wake up! Please!" The hedgehog's cries were doing no good. His friend lay there, presumably killed and it felt as if it were all his fault. As the kind-hearted jester lay there in his arms, the atmosphere suddenly became more tense.

"HAHAHAHA! See! What did I tell you!" The speed demon's ears twitched at hearing what the evil doppelganger had to say. "I AM the better Nightmaren! And all I had to do to prove it was slay my weak sibling with MY new sword the Wizeman! Named appropriately after my master of course."

Sonic darted around and faced Reala with a burning sensation overwhelming him that could only be described as pure rage, the likes that no one had ever seen before. Scorned and furious at the loss of NiGHTS, he began to speak. "Y-you...you took away the life of an innocent person...WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT! HUH!" He demanded an answer, his voice cracking from the normal light one to something more sinister.

"You claim she is innocent! She has become tainted with the contact of earthly creatures like you! A crime punishable in the world of the Wicked Nightopia by death! Prepare to face her fate!" Reala dashed at his opponent with a corrupted Caliburn in hand, ready to strike, but all the hero needed to do was raise his hand and a powerful vibration shockwave overcame the evil jester and repelled him away. "But how...?"

* * *

2:45 in an uncharted region

* * *

"Almost home."

Sin was found around this area, nursing his wounds from his previous encounter with Shadow. As he did so he thought to himself. _"That was way too close. I was sure that blast would kill me. I wonder what saved me..." _He was interrupted when he felt a strong sense of darkness supress his own abilities. "Wh-what is that?" He looked around and then to the clouds above him which appeared to be containing some sort of purple thunder in them. The trees around him began shaking as if a strong wind current had blown over them as well.

"That can NOT be good."

* * *

2:50 in the sky

* * *

"You'll pay...YOU BAAAAAAASSSTAAAAARRRRD!" after his swear, a bizarre transformation began to occur. Focusing the heated hatred he had now developed for the first time, the azure blue hedgehog's fur became a darker navy color as his quills slowly began to rise and point upwards, somehow retaining a star shape similar to the hair of Shadow the Hedgehog. His back quills also became noticeably larger whilst his emerald green pupils slowly lost their color before the pupils themselves faded into the pool of white known as the irises of his eyes. The once peach muzzle and belly became quite pale alongside his arms becoming the color of his fur. Only his shoes and gloved hands remained the same although an evil mist shrouded them, fueled with the powerful evil-esque emotions that were being displayed.

Sonic the Hedgehog had become Dark Super Sonic, an entity of all negative emotions that only take this rise and form when they reach their peak until the point of no longer being contained.

"Come on!" spoke Dark with a no longer visible mouth. "I thought you were going to make me face death!"

The red jester fell for this taunt and proceeded to slash and stab at Sonic which, even as they made contact, had zero effects as a result. "I...I don't understand..." said a now panicking Reala.

"Now it's my turn! GRRRRAAAAAHHH!" exclaimed the form in battlecry before landing a devastating punch to its target's stomach, then breaking out into a berserk frenzy. With each blow, the damage became more severe.

"I must escape!" cried out Reala as he began to flee the battle. "Running away? STAY AND HAVE SOME FUN! IT'LL BE YOUR LAST CHANCE BEFORE I SEND YOU TO HELL!" Dark began to run after him and after enough speed was gained, he started dashing with the pure ill-willed winds of his power and with that, the chase had started with Dark Super Sonic leaving a trail of destruction behind whichever path he took. It was a game of cat and mouse, with the stakes of their two lives on the line.

Within this, numerous opportunities to attack came which the scornful hedgehog graciously took. It dragged on like this for ten more minutes before coming to an end courtesy of a Warp Speed Blast, a technique that makes the user appear to disappear then reappear in front or back of his or her foe then thrusting their palms forward to create a good amount of damage.

Step by step, the victor had approached his downed enemy then raised his hand into the air slowly and said. "Hope they chew you out in the afterlife..."

"STOP!"

Reala thought his time had arrived. He was fully prepared to pay for his sins in the afterlife but this was not to be. "Please...I beg of you...don't do it..." pleaded a familiar telepathic voice.

NiGHTS came to the rescue. She was still very weak but with whatever strength she had left, the otherworldly woman clinged onto Sonic's leg. "No matter what side he's on...he's still the one I care most for..." Witnessing his new friend's once cheerful eyes be flooded with tears calmed the True Blue. The misty rage filled aura had died down, followed by his mood to regulate itself then his quills stopped pointing upwards and regained their normal color as the eyes became visible again. He was the world-renowned hero Sonic the Hedgehog once more.

"B-but...why? Why did you stop him from slaying me? If I am no good to my master...If I cannot fulfill his wishes, I am unfit to live!" cried out Reala. "Just like Gawain..." thought aloud a reminscing Sonic. "Look, there's more to life than just serving under a king-like diety right?"

"What are you getting at hedgehog...?"

"I'm saying that there's a lot more to do than that in your life, try enjoying yourself. Have freedom as your new master!" The azure mammal's words got to the cold-hearted clown. But as he began to contemplate this, his mind had been taken over.

Caliburn, who still had some of his will left could feel the uneasyness from the way the current wielder's hand was shaking yet tightening its grip on the hilt. "Sir Sonic, Lady NiGHTS! Something is wrong!" alerted the weapon to his allies. Reala began to scream and thrash about with the mystic sword while clutching his head in agony. "Brother?" inquired the purple jester. Suddenly, what appeared to be a complicated seal appeared on her sibling's chest and his eyes began to have a glowing red tint to them.

Speaking in a demonic voice that was not his own and in a trance he said "You are all fools. I am a loyal servant to the Wicked. And as such I obey his every whim." He readied Caliburn who became enveloped in a sinister cloak of energy, the same color as the seal. "NO! This cannot be!"

"Now I shall resume his command..." started the Nightmaren. "...and make him be rid of a troublesome mistake he failed to correct." finished the new completely overwhelmed blade.

With a strong forward thrust, he executed the Excalibur transformation the same way Sonic done in the events of Sonic and the Black Knight. When fueled by evil however, it became a sword Sonic recognized as the Deathcaliber. "Uh oh...This is NOT good!" The blue blur tried to make a hasty retreat but got smacked down by a minion that Deathcaliber Reala summoned. "What'll we do now?" a panicking Sonic asked.

"There's still a chance...that we can win..." assured a vaguely weak NiGHTS.

"But how-" he was silenced by the gentle touch of a hand that was placed on his peach colored chest. "By temporarily becoming one. Let the power of dreams flow with in you." The once worried hedgehog closed his eyes and felt a light feeling wrap itself around his person. "...By letting the power of dreams flow within me..."

A harsh blinding flash appeared, sending the now evil sword and it's wielder backing away. "What is this!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

NiGHTS' spirit entered Sonic and enabled him to transform. His quills began to lengthen and straighten out whilst they became more of a sky blue color. Golden rings were formed around his elbows and knees as small wings took over the residence of his back quills. After donning on NiGHTS' headgear, it was complete. Sonic the Hedgehog became Sonic of the Dreams.


	7. Enemy Battle: VS Black Arms

**Sonic Adventure 3**

**I don't own Sonic**

**Chapter 8: Deeper, Darker Intentions**

* * *

3:50 at a nearby castle

* * *

Silver used his **Psycho Raid** to blast about one/thirds of the Black Arms away from the castle as his defense forces were still doing there best to fend off the invaders. After running down the stairs that leads into the main hall, a **Black Oak** had crushed the wall to Silver's left and was armed with a **Dark Cannon**. Silver used **PSI Sheild **to deflect the oncoming blasts back at them.

"Damn...They just don't give up, do they!?" With that being said, even more Black Arms had invaded the perimeter of the castle. Silver used **Psycho Elect **to paralyze the Aliens with a jolt of telekinetic electricity then he proceeded to deliver the final blow upon them.

"Your highness! They've invaded the upper corridor!" announced one of the guards who was fighting off ** Black Leeches ** that were trying to eat him until it got blasted away by Silver. Courtesy of the **PSI Lift**, Silver constructed a floating platform out of the castle rubble that the Black Arms had made. He rose his way to the top to find some **Black Bats ** spewing acid on the roof so their aerial force could get in easier. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Silver blasted them all to ashes and then returned to the front gate to continue fighting them off. But what he didn't know was that two robots that suspicously looked like E-102 Gamma, had snuck in the castle through the hole in the main hall and easily took down the Royal Guards with **Homing Missiles**.

"Iniating Self-Destruct Code." said the Gamma look-a-likes in unison then a screen appeared on their metal chasts that read "**05:00 remaining**" and the counter kept dropping. One of the Guards had reached Silver despite his wounds. "Your Highness! Two Robots are set to blow up the castle from the inside!" said the guard before a **Black Leech** had caught him in his leg and sucked the life out of him. Silver ran as fast as he could back to the castle but it was too late as the castle was engulfed in a giant explosion that was sure to have killed all of the guards that were fighting so well to defend their kingdom. Silver was too horrified by the sight of his loyal followers killed to notice the **Black Jackal** that appeared behind him with a laser until...

"HEY!" cried out the voice of Rouge which brought Silver back to reality. Rouge had kicked the alien that was attempting to assassinate Silver while he was truamatized away from them. "Rouge! How did you get here!?" asked Silver. "No time to explain." responded Rouge as she punched another **Black Jackal** that was going to shoot Rouge with more lasers. "I see..." said Silver who slashed a few** Black Troopers** with his **Psycho Blade** which is really his energy in the form of a cutting weapon.

* * *

4:35 at the castle's ruins

* * *

After fighting Black Arms for what seemed like hours, Silver and Rouge were exhausted. "I can't keep this up, can you?" asked Rouge who felt like her legs were going to collapse from kicking so much. Silver had put an end to the last of the Black Arms with a **Psycho Raid**. It was then that Rouge and Silver were confronted by a black and yellow cloaked robot that said "Commence destruction of Target: Silver the Hedgehog." before retracting its arm into a machine gun. Silver attempted to slash the robot in half with his **Psycho Blade** but due to being too tired, the reach was too short and he missed. Rouge then tried to **Drill Drive** it, but the mysterious machine used its other arm to shoot flames that burned the tips of Rouge's wings causing her to back down.

The situation looked hopeless for Silver until a light blue and red hedgehog had sliced the robot's machine gun with blazing speed. "Mission Failed. Initating Retreat." was what the robot said before it flew away with the jets built in its back. The hedgehog's fur then changed from light blue and red to jet black and crimson red. This was Shadow who had turned into Hero Shadow (A/N: See Shadow the Hedgehog for Hero and Dark Shadow forms) to save Silver. "I would've been here earlier but I ran into trouble along the way." said Shadow before kneeling down due to the pain the Black Arms had caused him.

"But Shadow, didn't you already destroy Black Doom?" asked Rouge. "I did, him and his comet were blasted to bits by the Eclipse Cannon." "I know what happened..." interupted Silver which caused Shadow and Rouge to stare at him with looks of interest. "Someone or Something has ressurected most, if not all of the villains that You and Sonic have beaten over the years. It's power is slowly rising this minute... and its goal is to collect the Chaos and Sol Emeralds for infinite strength." explained Silver. "So we just need to protect the emeralds from this thing, right?" asked Rouge. "Correct." "Well we cant protect anything in our current conditions." said Shadow reffering to the number of bruises they all had. "C'mon, we need rest." with that said, Shadow had warped the three of them back to the present to regain their strength.

* * *

5:02 inside of Eggman's Second base

* * *

The cap to an air vent had been broken as a purple wolf vixen dropped down armed with claws, a few explosives, a blaster, and the determination to get back the Crescent Moon Necklace that was stolen from her. Said vixen had been stealthily walking down the halls of the base when she heard the screaming of someone in need of help. When she poked her head inside of a room, she had found a young woman who was wearing Arabian-Style Clothing being trapped inside of a tube as energy was being sucked out of her. Acting quickly, the vixen had blasted open the tube but all that came out of it was a ring.

She searched for the woman but couldn't find her, but she heard her voice say: _"Place the ring on your finger..."_ At first she was skeptical about it but then figured she had nothing left to lose so she placed the ring on her finger but then it electricuted her hand causing an OUCH to escape her lips. The voice then said: _"The contract has been sealed..."_ then the woman had came out of the ring in a cloud of smoke. "No way... A Genie?" "That's right. I am Shahra, a Genie of the Ring. I can grant your wishes, as long as they're simple and not something extreme. "Well, I suppose you should now know the name of your master..." began the vixen. "I am Arkanin...Arkanin Midnight." "Would you like to wish for anything?" but then the alarm went off sensing the intruder. "Yeah, I got a wish, can you fight well?" asked Arkanin. "Yes...to some extent..." replied Shahra. "Good Enough, I need you to come out of your ring and back me up as I retrieve something that was stolen from me."

"Your wish shall be granted." said Shahra as she floated about an inch or two from the ground with her fists being charged by magic. **Egg Pawn Pawns** and **E-102 Gamma Copies** had barged into the room they were in only to be crushed, a few seconds later. As Arkanin and Shahra made their way into the base, they both had the same determination to get back what was rightfully Arkanin's.


	8. Enemy Battle: VS Dark Arkanin and Shahra

**Sonic Adventure 3**

**I don't own Sonic**

**Chapter 9: The True Villain**

**(A/N: This is a songfic chapter, with "What I'm Made Of" by Crush 40**

_Song Lyrics in this font_

* * *

5:30 inside of Eggman's Second Base

* * *

"I don't get it, where is it?" wondered Arkanin as she had clawed through yet another **Egg Pawn Pawn**. "Miss Arkanin, do you know exactly where your necklace is?" asked Shahra as her magic blade sliced incoming bombs in half.

"I don't know EXACTLY where it's at but it's in here somewhere!" responded Arkanin. "If I actually saw the necklace, I could use my magic to pinpoint it's location."

"Wait! I have a photo of me wearing it!" said Arkanin as she showed Shahra said photo. "It's down that hall and then in a corridor to the first left!" said Shahra. "Okay then, let's go!"

* * *

_I don't care what you're thinking, as you turn to me  
'Cause what I have in my two hands is enough to set me free  
(Set me free)  
I can fight the feelin' to resist it over time  
But when it's just too much to take, you sneak up from behind_

* * *

Arkanin and Shahra had taken Shahra's directions and oddly enough, there was the necklace suspended in mid-air through a tube. "Finally, it's mine!" but before Arkanin could shoot the tube, two people jumped in front of her. "Out of the way!" cried out Arkanin as she clawed one of them but said target clawed back in the exact same stance Arkanin had used. "Say what!?"

* * *

_Is it me, you say, you're looking for?  
Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for  
(Here for)_

* * *

Shahra slashed the other person withher blade but that person slashed back with a similar blade. "Are these...copies...?" wondered Shahra out loud. When Arkanin and Shahra got a better look at them, they indeed looked just like themselves. "It's like fighting a mirror reflection of myself!" said Arkanin as she countered a kick that her copy had thrown at her. "Shahra, can't you make these two just poof away!?"

"I would if I could but someone else's magic is overpowering mine." Shahra explained while engaged in a swordfight with her copy. "Just perfect..." Arkanin had said sarcastically. "Ok, bring it on you cheap knockoff!"

* * *

_Try to reach inside of me  
Try to drain my energy  
Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Simple curiosity  
Try to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Now_

* * *

The Arkanin Copy had jumped and attempted to punch the real one but she grabbed her arm and threw away. Arkanin then dashed and landed a powerful kick in the stomach of her counterpart who flew back against a wall. Shahra and her copy were countering each other's moves exactly, blade for blade, spell for spell, and no attacks were hitting their targets. That was, until the copy had done a heavy slash and missed allowing Shahra to zap it with her magic.

Seeing Shahra zap her copy gave Arkanin an idea. "Hey, you fake! Come and shoot me!" taunted Arkanin as she danced around avoiding each of the copy's shots. "Nope, too slow!"

The copy charged up a shot and fired it. Using her quick wits, Arkanin ducked and the shot broke the tube that held her necklace in it. "I've got it! Let's get outta here!" cried out the wolf vixen as she grabbed her necklace and ran out of the room with Shahra following close behind. Not too far behind them were the copies who were firing shots and spells at the originals.

* * *

_Like a million faces, I've recognized them all  
And one by one they've all become a number as they fall  
(As they fall)  
In the face of reason, oh, I can't take no more  
One by one they've all become a black mark on the floor_

Is it me, you say, you're looking for?  
Let me show you who I am and what I have in store  
(In store)

(Hey... Hey... Yeah)

Try to reach inside of me  
Try to drain my energy  
Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Simple curiosity  
Try to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Now

* * *

Having had enough of this, the originals faced their copies with the pure intent to destroy their mirror-like counterparts. Shahra and Arkanin looked at each other, nodded and ran straight towards the copies.

The copies were prepared to counter until the original wolf vixen and ring genie crossed paths and switched targets. "TAKE THIS!" shouted the original Arkanin as she punched the Shahra copy in the face sending it flying across the hallway. Shahra had sliced the Arkanin Copy with her blade leaving a huge cut on it before zapping it with a spell. The copies got up and ran towards the originals.

* * *

_You can take another life; long try  
You can take another try_

(Yeah)

"IT'S OVER FOR YOU!" cried out Arkanin as she and Shahra ran straight towards their copies and proceeded to beat the daylights out of them.

The copies knew they didn't have much time left so their bodies started shooting off sparks and they charged at the originals with blinding speed ready to throw a final punch at them.

Shahra and Arkanin did the same (minus the sparks coming out of their bodies) and when they made contact, a huge explosion occured that blew up a huge portion of Eggman's Base.

_ Try to reach inside of me  
Try to drain my energy  
Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Simple curiosity  
Try to take a bite of me  
Let me show you just what I'm made of  
Now_

_Try to reach inside of me  
(Let me show you what I'm made of)_

_Try to drain my energy  
(Let me show you what I'm made of)_

Let me show you just what I'm made of...

The realArkanin and Shahra had emerged out victorius and alive thanks to Shahra's Magic Shield. "Thanks Shahra, I couldn't have done it without you." said the vixen while smiling at the genie. "You're very welcome, Miss Arkanin."

"So now what do we do?" wondered Arkanin out loud while holding her necklace. Suddenly, an alarm went off and a huge portion of Eggman's Robotic Army came out. "We COULD escape now." Shahra said sarcastically. "Good Plan."

With that being said, Arkanin and Shahra quickly made a run for it while being chased by the robots.

* * *


	9. Stage 05: Rainy Heights

**Sonic Adventure 3**

**I don't own Sonic**

**Chapter 10: Hope for the Hopeless

* * *

**

6:12 in the deserted town

* * *

Cream & Cheese were walking, heads down, about to give up finding Cream's mother when they bumped into someone.

This someone placed an arm in front of Cream to get her to move back from the ghosts who were looking to avenge their fallen king. Cream's new "guardian" was very tall, yellow, had a big poofy tail but what caught her attention the most was his right leg which had been replaced by a synthetic mechanical one. The scars that were left from it proved that something horrible had happened to him before.

The stranger then pulled out a capsule and slammed it on the ground where a Bird Flicky came out of it. Next thing they knew, the three of them were fending off ghosts.

Seeing how there were too many to take on at once, the fight had to be taken while on the run which happened to lead them on the path out of the Destroyed Station Square.

The Flicky appeared to do all of the fighting with its master telling it what to do with various arm movements. Meanwhile, Cream & Cheese used Combination attacks to repel their chasers. All of this seemed to have a positive effect on Cream's self-confidence.

* * *

6:31 outside of the deserted town

* * *

The coast seemed clear so the Flicky entered its capsule and the stranger waved goodbye to Cream as he went his own way.

Suddenly, Cream remembered what Metal Sonic had done to Tikal a while back and said "Wait!" as she and Cheese ran to him with the intention of traveling together.

* * *

7:34 in the clouds

* * *

"That jerk...I'll get him..." Wave muttered to herself as she, Song and Rourou were STILL in the clouds, trying not to get their feet stuck in the dark gray rainy ones.

"Um...Wave? We're lost, aren't we?" Song had asked innocently only to get a rude reply from Wave who said in a sarcastic manner "No way! I totally know where we're going, it just happens to take HOURS to get there. Ya know-"

She had been cutoff by the three of them steping through another hollow cloud which caused them to fall for the seventeenth time that day. Only this time instead of landing in a fluffy pillow...

"OW!" The alien rider had landed face first on the ground. "Wait, That hurt...YES! We're back on solid land!" Wave had proceeded to kissing the ground she missed so much while Song and Rourou took a good look at their surroundings.

"Yes, we're on Earth but where..." the hedgehog thought to herself as she could watch the sun go down.

* * *

8:21 near a waterfall in the Mystic Ruins

* * *

"How did I wind up here!?" Charmy thought aloud as he splashed some water on his face to stay awake after the tiring day he had. The bee had gotten one more scoop of water in his hands when something grabbed him and pulled him in.

What came back up holding Charmy by his antennae was one of Shahra's enemies, The Captain Bemoth. (A/N: Check Sonic and the Secret Rings for Captain Bemoth)

It roared it's mighty roar and was about to have some fried bee for dinner when it was forced to let go by something that had rammed into it. It looked back to find a green hawk had saved the junior detective.

The water monster fired a concentrated blast of electricity at the hawk rider who used his "Gravity Control!" to reflect the attack back at it. Charmy watched in awe as he felt he now had to know the name of his savior so he asked: "Hey Mister, who are you?"

"I'm Jet. Now we're not done yet!" Jet said as he pointed at a very ticked off Bemoth.

"Oh, I can handle that ugly thing!" the Chaotix member said as he used his "Charmy Buzz" to stun their oppressor. "Wait! Hold him right there!" Jet said as he got onto his Extreme Gear and charged up speed in place.

"Do it now!" Charmy insisted as he was losing strength. "GRAVITY DIVE!" Jet charged at a speed of over 400mph (almost as fast as Sonic's cruising speed) straight at the Bemoth causing a mighty explosion that utterly killed the beast as it fell back in the water defeated. The Extreme Gear Rider landed right beside an exhausted Charmy and said "Later kid." as he walked off since his board got destroyed.

Charmy then ran in front of Jet and frantically waved his arms while saying "Please, help me find my friend!"

He shrugged it off and tried to walk away only to get dragged in the opposite direction by the bee he had just saved.


	10. Stage 06: Pacific Coast

**Sonic Adventure 3**

**I don't own Sonic**

**Chapter 11: Saddening Pasts**

**(A/N: This is a songfic chapter with the song, "His World"(SoS'08) by Bentley Jones**

_Song Lyrics in this Font._

* * *

9:05 on an island far off the coastline

* * *

"Ah...Christmas Island...The place of my birth..." Sin was walking along the beach of his home which had snow-frosted palm trees sprouting out from under the sand. Despite its name, Christmas Island had an unorthodox and completely random change of seasons which it made it unique and secluded from the rest of the world. Currently, it was a light and snowy Winter with the tropic climate of Summer in the atmosphere which made it feel cozily warm.

"I must protect this island at all costs..." While saying this, Sin looked at the three Chaos Emeralds in his hands which seemed to radiantly glow in occurence with the moonlight reflecting off the jewels' surfaces. "There are too many good people and memories here for me to let them perish just because I couldn't obtain seven stones."

"Of course there have also been bad memories as well..."

* * *

Flashback: Christmas Island

* * *

"Leave my mommy alone!" demanded a 12 year-old Sin the Hedgehog. His cheeks had been cut by the harsh blizzard winds that were currently brewing over Christmas Island in one of its most bitter Winter seasons in years.

"Awww... He wuvs his wittle mommy..." mocked a big, fat brown warthog dressed in all leather attire to signify that he was the leader of a gang. "What'cha gonna do about it kid?" He then plucked the young hedgehog on his head causing him to lose his balance and fall into the 2 inch deep snow-covered ground of the cliff they were on that, believe it or not, was actually grassy at times.

_You can not run  
You can not hide_

"Please, leave my son alone... I'll do whatever you please." pleaded a woman who had a rosy-pink coat and matching scarf on with a green dress and clear glass slippers underneath. Her fur was as white as the snow itself with quills that were styled into a couple of pigtails and badly torn gray gloves that revealed the color of her hands along with her muzzle was peachy. Her most prized possesion were the ruby red rings on the wrists of the gloves. This was Sin's mother.

"Now that sounds more like it..." snorted the gang leader with an evil grin on his face. "Let's have some fun boys..." He motioned for the three of them to surround the defenseless sick female hedgehog.

_'Cause we can see  
your strength inside_

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sin then ran up to the unknown warthog and delivered a swift kick to his precious family jewels. With a loud grunt the rather portly porker had crouched down in pain.

"You little brat! That's it! GET HIM!" before the little boy knew it his body had begun being squeezed by a gray rattlesnake. "LET...Me...go..." Tighter and tighter, the constriction felt like it would never end until he passed out from lack of oxygen.

"He'ssss all yourssssss..." said the snake as he uncoiled himself from around the kid hedgehog and slithered away from him. That's when the last of the group, an orange chimpanzee with a blue mane and red markings on his cheeks had walked up to the now unconscious Sin, picked him up, threw him off the cliff and let loose a screech so loud that an avalanche of pounding freezing snow enveloped the small body as it plumeted downwards to the hard leveled ground that, at times, was also the beach of Christmas Island.

_In this you fall,  
if you may falter_

We'll be with you  
That will not alter

"NOOOOO! SIN!" cried out the terrified mother with her hand extended out to her son in the desperate hopes that she could pull him back to her. The sick older woman had started coughing up blood because of her fragile condition then ran back, as fast her ill body would let her, down the steep hill in the opposite direction to make sure he was ok.

"HEY! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" commanded the warthog who seemed to make a miracoulous recovery and had begun to chase after the woman. Even though, the blizzard winds made it hard to see things in the distance, he followed her by the stains of blood left in the snow.

Once she had reached the leveled part of the beach and saw only Sin's hand, an immidiate dig to find his remains began and eventually she uncovered her son's body which she held onto with dear life. With tears swelling up in her eyes, she unknowingly took her last breath and said "You'll always be safe my son..." then fell into the snow on her back.

_He can see and he can feel without one touch  
It becomes surreal  
_  
The young boy then woke up in his mother's arms and noticed the blood that dripped down her mouth along with the tears that were rolling down her normally beautiful and clean cheeks and was on the verge of crying himself. She had died of an unexpected heart attack.

He stood up and removed the red rings from his now dead mother's gloves and attached them to his own. That's when the gang arrived at the scene. "What a waste, we could'nt do anything..." started the leader. "Oh well, we can still beat up the kid."

A furious Sin had turned around and faced them with a mix of rage and sadness in his eyes. "RRRAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Crying, he exclaimed out of immense anger and grief then charged at the three offenders with the intent of getting revenge.

_But it's true  
The power lives inside of you  
Inside of you, yeah_

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" The enraged hedgehog elbowed the warthog in his round extruding pot belly to stun him for a few seconds then kicked him across the face, followed it up with a rapid-fire barrage of punches to the chest then Homing Attacked him into the icy-cold water.

_In this world  
Where life is strong  
In this world  
Life's an open book_  
_  
_"Let's make sure he'll never think of defying us again!" was what the gruff simian said then his reptilian buddy lunged out at Sin only to be grabbed by the tail and, in a lasso fashion, be wrapped around the chimpanzee in a powerful coiling tie-like grip.

_In this world  
Where compromise does not exist  
In this world of worlds  
Where every step meets the rest_

With all the strength his 12-year old body could muster up, he began to twirl around the two of them by the rattlesnake's tail until he let them go into the air against the rock hard walls of the nearby cliff where he jumped and Spin Dashed on them upwards until they reached the top then cupped his hands together and hammer punched them into the ocean that their leader had just previously been launched into.

_In this world  
Where one is all  
In this world  
Never fear the fall_

_In this world  
Where compromise does not exist  
In this world of worlds  
Every step meets the rest  
_  
After landing on the snow-covered sand of the beach from that dangerous height, Sin's gloves illuminated with the glow from his mother's rings. By using his very first Freeze Flame, he froze the three of them into a miniature iceburg then let them sink into the bottom of the Christmas Island Sea.

Looking back at his mother, the young hedgehog cried and cried until the tear ducts of his eyes went dry.

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

"After giving her a proper burial I made a solemn oath..." the current 17-year old Sin began while looking out into the horizon.

"And that was to defend Christmas Island... the home where she raised me, the only living thing she ever kept near and dear to her... No matter what..."


End file.
